


Danger Signs: Outtakes

by GreyjoyStarkgirl1985



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Outtakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985/pseuds/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are what happened after the scene that you got. What was left on the cutting room floor of Danger Signs. If you haven't read that one this might not make a whole lot of sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Theon Get's a Makeover

**Author's Note:**

> So someone asked me what happened after Theon Greyjoy passed out in the first chapter of Danger Signs. And this evil little plot bunny popped into my head. I hope everyone enjoys it.

Bran watched a Theon fainted. He started to giggle a little at this. Theon had always bragged how he could withstand anything. What a hoot.

"Hodor," said Hodor trying to walk in the door but banging it repeatedly upside Theon's head. "Hodor." He continued to bang the door on Theon's head until he had moved Theon enough to fit through the door.

"Hodor," Bran called out to him, "come pick me up and bring me over to Theon."

Hodor obediently went and brought Bran over Theon's downed body. "Hodor?" questioned Hodor.

"Hodor bring me a quill and some ink please," Bran requested.

"Hodor," said Hodor with a big goofy smile. He walked over to the table and brought the quill and the ink pot back over to Bran.

"Thank you Hodor."

"Hodor?"

Bran moved so that he was between Theon and Hodor. He was quickly drawing things on Theon's face. Hodor tried to peak around Bran.

"Not yet Hodor," said Bran. "He's not finished yet."

Bran continued his artwork for a few more minutes and then sat back. He did a perfect job if didn't say so himself.

"Hodor," laughed Hodor.

"Hodor," Bran said laugh at his artwork now, "please take me back to bed."

When Hodor had placed Bran back on the bed Theon was regaining conciousness. He sat up rubbing his head gingerly.

"Why is my hurting?" he asked looking between Bran and Hodor.

"Hodor?" questioned Hodor.

Bran just shrugged.

Theon glanced around shook his head and left the room. Walking down the halls of Winterfell he saw many people laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked Pala.

She took one look at Theon's face and laughed. She never did that before. In fact all of them were looking at him and laughing.

Upon passing a mirror he caught a glimpse of some fool standing in front of his reflection. But there wasn't anyone in front of him. His eyes widened as he realized someone had drawn a fake mustache and a few more ruder items on his face.

"Bran!" Theon screamed as he ran back in the direction of Bran Stark's room.


	2. Brandon and Catelyn Stark on Cheating Spouses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which lying to Brandon is too much for Catelyn Stark. So she tells about who Robb's true father is. And boy does Brandon have a surprise for her in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading over Danger Signs and this idea popped into my head. I hope everyone enjoys.

Catelyn Stark paced the floor of her and her husband's house. She had woken early because Robb was fussy again. As she paced the floor rocking and soothe the wailing child she thought of her husband. And then her husband's brother. Ned. Her Ned.   
Looking down upon her child who was obviously fighting sleep she could tell he was Ned's. Looking at the child anyone could tell Robb was Ned's son. Even though he had Tully red hair and blue eyes.   
"How can Brandon not question if he is your father or not?" she asked the little boy not expecting an answer.   
"Because he's known for sometime you've been cheating on him with his brother," replied Brandon.   
Catelyn turned quickly at the sound of her husband's voice. "You've known all this time," she said voice quaking slightly.   
The fact that she had confirmed it only made him sure that he should ask his next question. "Is Robb Ned's son?"  
Catelyn nodded not being able to speak for fear of crying. She deserved what she was getting. "He is," she finally managed to whisper.   
"Brandon," called a familiar voice from upstairs, "come back to bed."  
But that couldn't be. Lysa was in the Eeryie with Jon Arryn.   
"Is that my sister Lysa?" Catelyn asked feeling as though she'd been punched in the stomach.   
"Yes," replied Brandon. "I've been seeing Lysa since I was sure you had been with Ned." With that said Brandon Stark walked to Lysa Arryn's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one wasn't much funny as the Bran and Theon one but it's what popped into mind. Remmber reviews are like warm hugs always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> That is the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it so. And please let me know if you would like to see another scene from the cutting room floors of Danger Signs.


End file.
